Nick O'Bannon
Nicholas "Nick" O'Bannon is the main protagonist and visionary in The Final Destination. He is a college student from McKinley, Pennsylvania and a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. Nick was the tenth and last survivor of the crash to die. Chronologically he is also the last survivor to die in the entire series. Biography Nick lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, with his girlfriend Lori Milligan. He is also good friends with Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunningham and they all attend the same college together. He has an Irish accent. .]] ''The Final Destination'' Nick and his friends visit the McKinley Speedway for a study break. When Nick has a premonition that a car crash will cause the speedway to collapse on the guests he panics and a fight breaks out between him and several other spectators, who follow him out of the stadium moments before the accident occurs. Once outside, the group witnesses Nadia Monroy's death. Sometime later, Nick, Lori, Hunt and Janet go to a cafe, where they discuss what happend. After seeing the memorial at the McKinley Speedway on the news, Nick and Lori decide to go to pay their respects to the victims. There they meet security guard George Lanter, and are then confronted by Carter, who blames George for his wife, Cynthia's death. That night, as Nick and Lori sleep, Nick sees several omens. The next day, Nick and Lori see a news report on Carter's death, and Nick notices the same signs from his vision he had the night before. After Samantha Lane 's death Nick and Lori explain to Hunt and Janet that Death is still after the survivors, but they don't believe them. He and Lori go back to the speedway so Nick can remember what order the survivors died in, but they are caught by George. After explaining what is going on to George he shows them security footage of the accident, which helps Nick remember, and he deduces that Andy Kewzer is next. They go to a mechanic shop to warn him, but he is killed moments later in a freak accident. Nick, Lori and George then find out that Hunt and Janet are next. Lori and George race to a car wash and save Janet from obliterated by a rotating brush, but Nick arrives too late to save Hunt at a pool. Later on, Nick and Lori visits George and find him trying to commit suicide. After he explains his many failed suicide attempts they believe that saving Janet ruined Death's plan. Days later, Nick is preparing for a vacation, after Lori and Janet go to the mall cinema. As Nick packs his stuff, he sees a news report which reveals that another survivor named Jonathan Groves was rescued from the rubble, and realizes that the reason George couldn't kill himself was because he wasn't next on Death's list. He and George rush to the hospital, but they arrive too late and Groves is crushed by an overfilled bathtub that falls through the ceiling. As they leave George is hit by a speeding ambulance. Nick rushes to the mall to save Lori and Janet, but Janet refuses to come with him, and is killed when the screen explodes. As Nick and Lori attempt to escape, Lori is pulled into a malfunctioning escalators gears. Nick realizes that this was just another vision, but is unable to save George. Nick rushes to a theater that is under construction, which is where the explosion starts and attempts to stop the fire, before the explosion occurs. He puts out the fire, but the ashes fly through the air and start another fire. A nail gun then falls off a table and shoot several nails into Nick's right arm. He tries to free himself, but to no avail. The trail of fire almost leads to a tank of combustible fluids, but Nick uses a long piece of wood with fire on it to set off the sprinklers and put out the fire. Death = Two weeks later Nick, Lori, and Janet go to a cafe, and Nick begins to see several more omens foreshadowing their deaths. He realizes that everything they've been through was just a feint meant to lead them to where they needed to be for Death to strike. As he relays this information to Lori and Janet, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and lands in the middle of the road. A truck swerves to avoid hitting it and crashes right into the coffee shop, running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In x-ray format, Nick is hit with the side of the truck and launched into the wall, which cracks his skull, and dislocates his jaw. When his body falls to the floor, blood flows out of his mouth, and his teeth fall out. Signs/Clues *After Samantha dies, the driver of the lawnmower loses a tooth. *While Car 6 was in pit stop, the number 666 is shown (a number 6 on the car and two number 6 flags which forms 666) *After Hunt's death, Nick spills a cup of coffee on a newspaper in his house. The newspaper had an article in it mentioning three teenagers who were killed in a store when an out of control car crashed through a storefront window where the three teenagers were at. *The cafe that Nick and his friends are in is called "Death By Caffeine". *When the coffee machine was blowing out steam it sounded like someone screaming as if they were dying. *A chalkboard on the wall of the cafe reveals the shop's beverages all have gimmicky names based on Death, such as "Iced Mocha Fatality" and "Knockin' on Death's Door Latte" *Before sitting down, Nick bumps into a homeless man, who Janet had earlier given spare change. He owned a dog named Browning. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie Love Lays Dying in a magazine. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying "IT'S COMING", and beneath it says "IT'S HERE", which can also be seen in each and every one of Nick's premonitions briefly. *Before entering the shop, Nick warns a construction worker on the scaffolding one of the pipes needs to be tightened. This was probably the cause of it falling over in the first place. *Before meeting the aforementioned construction worker, a bus with the number "180" can be seen passing by. *Lori says that she and Nick will be traveling to Paris, which was where Alex and his friends were planning on going to until their flight exploded. *In the refrigerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 ''& 3''. *In Final Destination, Alex and Clear are talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet are drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. *It is quite possible like Nick himself said that they were always meant to die in Death by Caffeine and not the McKinley Speedway. *While in the shop, the Homeless man approaches Nick, thanking him for saving the people in the mall. Nick says that "He was just in the right place, at the right time." In which, the Homeless man tells him "that is all it takes..." *If you look closely at the truck that ends up killing him, you'll see that it doesn't appear to have any headlights. Appearances *''The Final Destination'' (portrayed by Bobby Campo) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Bobby Campo) Trivia * In the script for The Final Destination, he is described as, NICK O'BANNON, 25, a college student and visionary from McKinley, Pennsylvania * In one of the alternative endings Nick dies with Lori on the escalators, instead of being a premonition. * Nick's zodiac sign is Taurus. *Nick may have a light cold as he always coughs when somebody dies. *Nick's name may have been "Tom" originally. This can be inferred by the fact that, on several occasions in the official script, there are misspellings of words where "TOM" is replaced by "NICK" (e.g. "Automatically" is changed to "AuNickatically", "Bottom" is changed to "BotNick") implying that the writer, or the editor used a "Find and Replace" program, but ended up replacing everything rather than the names. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion when he landed on top of a police officer's car that read "180" and sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *The ending scene where Nick, Lori, and Janet are in Death By Caffeine is very similar to the Train 081 scene of Final Destination 3. Death manages to group the remaining survivors, and Nick (Wendy) sees omens that Death is still after them, and is paranoid, while Lori (Kevin) and Janet (Julie) are not worried and believe that the have truly defeated Death. Immediately after, Death strikes, and kills Janet first (Julie), then Lori (Kevin), and finally Nick, (Wendy). *Nick is one of two visionaries who sees a second major disaster. Other one is Wendy Christensen. Nick sees the Springfield Centre Mall explosion and Wendy sees the Train 081 crash although Nick was able to stop the disaster while Wendy couldn't. *Nick's death is the first death shown in the closing montage in Final Destination 5, along with Lori and Janet's deaths. Ironically, his death at the beginning of The Final Destination during the premonition is also shown as the last death in the montage, while his actual death at the end of said movie is shown as the first death in the montage. *Nick is the only visionary able to survive two major disasters. *Nick is the only survivor and visionary of the series able to help more than a hundred people. *Nick's, Lori's, and Janet's death it shows that there is no driver to the truck that struck them. This might be a reference to the Final Destination novel "Looks Could Kill" as the protagonist, Stephanie Pulaski, is directly contacted by Death itself by a a call and sees a truck coming at full speed at her with no driver. *Nick might of been the strongest visionary in the film series due to him having a separate premonition for every character and 2 major premonitions. O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick O'Bannon, Nick Category:Smashed Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Crushed Category:Men who have their girlfriend Category:Death Intervened Category:Final Destination 5 characters